


Little Prince

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Hyunjin is a young prince of a small kingdom and yearns to know what the world is like beyond the castle walls. Kim Seungmin is a common orphan who lives in the village and meets a new friend.





	1. Beyond the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> new story since im super close 1k followers on tumblr!!

Hyunjin was the second son of a royal couple of a small kingdom. His older brother had been born from the king's first wife, who had passed away 3 years after the first son's birth. Hyunjin came along when the king had found a new wife, a common woman who had been hired as a seamstress. The king was blown away by her soft touch and genuine heart, and proposed to her. They then had their own son.  

The young prince was sheltered from birth, he wasn't let out from the castle grounds. He was schooled with teachers hired within the castle, he was only allowed to see other royal children, but even so, he couldn't see them everyday since they were in their own kingdoms far away. His only friend he saw everyday was the lady's in waiting's son, Lee Minho, who was destined to become Hyunjin's butler when they grow older. The two had a sweet friendship, Minho would tell Hyunjin of stories of the world outside of the castle grounds. Every story piqued Hyunjin's interests, he was desperate to go outside. 

Minho told him about a little gate in the back of the garden that workers use to go get supplies from the village, but Minho warned him about sneaking out. Hyunjin promised he'd keep Minho in the clear if he ever did. 

When Hyunjin turned ten, he decided for himself that he could sneak out. 

"Psst, Minho hyung."  
"Hyunnie? What are you doing, you're supposed to be sleeping."  
"Hyung, I'm 10 years old now! 8pm shouldn't be my curfew!"  
"That's not your decision you're still a kid."  
"Hyung I wanna see the outside."  
"Hyunnie-"  
"I'm old enough!!! Let me borrow some clothes pleeeeeeeease!"

Hyunjin pouted looking up at Minho with puppy dog eyes. Minho sighed, getting out his bed, walking over to the chest of drawers where he keeps his clothes. He handed Hyunjin a white shirt and some black pants and some normal everyday shoes. 

"Do you still need help changing?"  
"Hyung!"  
"What, its technically my job."  
"No! I'm old enough to change on my own!"

Minho stood with a smug smile as Hyunjin fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Minho hyuuuuuung"  
"What's that, does the big bad prince need help?"  
"I will fire you."  
"No you won't, you can't survive without me."

Hyunjin pouted again as Minho changed his shirt, but he protested for Minho to turn around when he was changing his pants. 

"Lead me to the gate hyung cmon!!"  
"Okay okay, let's go."

The two snuck out into the garden, Minho unlocking it with his mother's keys. The two went down a path on the hill that lead to the village. Hyunjin's eyes lit up from the town's street lights, horse drawn carriages, stores, and so many things. He immediately ran into the town.

"HYUNJIN! WAIT DON'T GO ALONE."

Minho frantically searched for the little prince, screaming his name. Hyunjin however, found a cherry blossom tree, the pretty pink petals were mesmerizing. 

"Hi."

Hyunjin turned around to see another boy, he had soft round cheeks and his eyes were almond shaped. 

"Hello."  
"My name is Seungmin."  
"I'm Hyunjin."  
"I haven't seen you here before."  
"This is my first time here."

The two sat by the tree and talked. Seungmin spoke softly and sweetly, his vocabulary a little less complex than his own, but Hyunjin liked the way he spoke.

"How older are you Hyunjin?"  
"I just turned 10 today!"  
"Woah! I turn 10 in September!"  
"Oh that's nice!"  
"Will you come to my birthday? It's on the 22nd!!"  
"Okay!!"

Minho then saw Hyunjin by the tree, running towards him.

"Hyunjin!"  
"Hyung! Meet my new friend! His name is Seungmin!"  
"Hyunjin we have to go back to the castle now."  
"But I don't want to go!"  
"We have to."

Minho pulled Hyunjin along, holding his hands tightly.

"Bye Seungmin!!!"  
"B-bye!"

Hyunjin was lead back to his room by Minho.

"Hyung we have to go back the 22nd of September."  
"What? Why?"  
"That's Minnie's birthday!!"  
"Minnie? Oh, that boy you were with?"  
"Yes! He was cute, I wanna be his friend!"

Minho smiled softly. He changed Hyunjin into his pajamas, tucking him into bed.

"Hyung?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you sleep with me?"  
"What happened to being a big bad prince hm?"  
"Big people sleep together too!!"  
"Aish fine I will just stop yelling, you'll get us in trouble.

Minho crawled under the covers next to Hyunjin, the younger hugging him tightly.

"Night night Hyungie."  
"Good night little prince."


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin almost misses Seungmin's 10th birthday, but makes it up with a great present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing better to do   
> also i actually passed 1k :D

A few months had passed, Hyunjin was more than excited that it was September because he'd finally get to see Seungmin again. The two would write letters to each other, Minho serving as their paper boy. He didn't mind obviously, he was happy that Hyunjin found a friend. He found it adorable how much Hyunjin would blab about how excited he was to see the cute little village boy again, he even got him a "special" present that he refused to show Minho until he gave it to Seungmin.

But the day was running late, it was already past 8 and Hyunjin and Minho we're scrambling down the hill.

"Will he still be there hyung?"  
"I don't know Hyunnie, it's almost 9."  
"But he promised to wait!!"

Hyunjin ran forward, causing Minho to yell from behind him. He ran into the village, frantically looking for the birthday boy. It was then that he remembered the tree.

He scrambled towards the tree in the middle of the field, seeing a small figure sitting with their head on their knees.

"Minnie!!"  
"Hyunjinnie?"  
"I'm sorry I was late!"  
"It's fine..."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No!! I just wanted to introduce you to my friends."  
"Uwa my present might help! Did you bring what I told you?"  
"Yeah!"

Seungmin took out a small picture of himself, Hyunjin taking out a small box. Seungmin opened the box, taking out a small heart shaped locket. 

"Look, my pictures there aaaand, now there's both of us!"  
"Uwa! It's so pretty!"

Hyunjin put the locket on Seungmin, the latter smiling softly.

"Minnie, can I give you another present?"  
"You got me two presents?"  
"Yes, close your eyes."

Seungmin fluttered his eyes closed, and anticipated the next gift. He expected something to be placed in his hands, but instead, he felt a pair of lips on his.   
Hyunjin pulled back smiling shyly. 

"I-I saw my brother do that to his friend Chan hyung."

Seungmin covered his cheeks in embarrassment. 

"B-but that's what my dad used to do to my mom."  
"Used to?"  
"Yeah, I don't know what happened to my mom and dad, my grandma tells me they moved to the sky and have a house there. I can move in with them when I'm older!"

Hyunjin's smile turned into a worried expression. He knew what Seungmin implied, but it seemed like Seungmin didn't know, he was too innocent. He didn't want to upset him on his birthday.

"Well, if my brother does it to his friend then I can do it to you, right?"  
"...I guess."  
"Can I do it again?"  
"Mhm..."

Seungmin fluttered his eyes closed again, Hyunjin's lips softly pressing his until they were both startled by a loud voice, a voice that belonged to Minho.

"OKAY! Sorry Hyunnie but we have to go home now."  
"Aw...bye Minnie."  
"B-bye Hyunnie..." 

Hyunjin and Minho began walking back the castle.

"Hyunnie, where did you learn to do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"What you did to Seungmin."  
"Oh! I saw Woojinnie hyung and Channie hyung do it before! They did it for alot longer though."

Minho's eyes widened, his cheeks tinting at the slight bit of revealing information, he cleared his throat.

"Well um, Hyunnie, you're only supposed to do that with people you really love. It's called kissing."  
"Ohhh, so does that mean Woojinnie hyung loves Channie hyung?"  
"Maybe, its not my job to follow prince Woojin's affairs, its my job to protect you."  
"Does Seungmin love me?"  
"Ask him that when you're older."  
"Do youuuu love me?"  
"Yes but there's different kinds of love Hyunnie, you're too young for this."  
"Pfft you're only 12!"  
"But I stilll know more."

Hyunjin was tucked into bed, thinking about his sweet little village friend, smiling to himself, thinking about how happy he made the boy on his birthday.   
And Seungmin was in bed, admiring his locket, his lips still tingling from Hyunjin's kiss. 

The two we're having trouble sleeping that night, since all they could think about

was each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 im so soft for this


	3. After Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin hadn't seen Seungmin in awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whose bored in econ again

Hyunjin and Seungmin continued their letter writing, but haven't seen each other in awhile. Despite being just up the hill, when Hyunjin entered his teen years, he had been bombarded with princely duties. Even though his brother is the set successor of the throne, Hyunjin still had to be part of the council and be a second successor in case something happens to Woojin. He had extra schooling, had to attend meetings, learn mannerisms, not anything fun at all.

He always set aside time to write to Seungmin, sometimes complaining about his annoying prince duties, Seungmin replying by saying that he hopes that Hyunjin is okay, along with stories of the village.

It was nearing Hyunjin's 17th birthday, the boy was determined to invite Seungmin. He stood outside his father's quarters, taking a deep breath, entering the room.

"Hyunjin?"  
"Hello father."  
"Hello."  
"Father I have a question."  
"Hm?"  
"May I be escorted to the village on the bottom of the hill."  
"Why is that?"  
"I would like to visit someone, a friend of Minho's and mine."  
"How many guards would you need?"  
"Just Minho is enough, he says its a very safe town."  
"...Alright, but be back in 2 hours for the council meeting."  
"Yes, I will."

Hyunjin exited the room calmly before squealing and running to Minho.

"MINHO HYUNG LETS GO TO THE VILLAGE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE."  
"You got permission?"  
"Yesyesyes! Cmon I wanna see Seungmin, give me some clothes."  
"Hyunjin, you're being escorted this time, as a prince, not sneaking out, you have to stay in your royal attire."  
"But...Seungmin."  
"He'd probably think you're hot in those fancy clothes of yours anyway."  
"HYUNG!"  
"Hey calm down little prince, lets go."

This time, they left the castle through the front gates, and instead of running down the hill, they were escorted in a carriage.  
When the two arrived the town was in awe to see a royal carriage in their town. Hyunjin and Minho stepped out, and were immediately greeted by villagers paying their respects. Everyone said hello, except for the one boy he was looking for.

"Hyung, the tree."  
"Don't run I know where it is."

The two walked towards the field to the large cherry tree, Hyunjin smiling softly when he saw a familiar small figure huddled by the tree with a book.

"Hyung, privacy please."  
"Okay okay, don't makeout for too long."

Hyunjin punched Minho's arm before cautiously walking towards the tree. It seemed that Seungmin was absorbed in his book, but he wasn't reading, he was writing.

"Seungmin?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's me!!"  
"Who...?"  
"Do I need to remind you?"

Seungmin nodded his head, a confused look on his face, but was soon replaced with a shocked expression when Hyunjin kissed him. Hyunjin pulled away, smirk on his face.

"How can you forget me Minnie?"

Seungmin hid his face in his hands, his ears and cheeks burning red. 

"Hyunjinnie its really you?"  
"Mhm."  
"But you're so...tall and handsome and...prince like."

Hyunjin chuckled at the flustered boy. Looking at how his face changed, not completely, he still had the soft round cheeks and shining almond eyes that Hyunjin loved, it was just slightly matured.

"You're even cuter now Minnie."

Seungmin looked down and blushed, mumbling a small thank you while fiddling with his necklace.

"You still wear it...the locket."  
"Of course I wear it...it's my favorite thing in the whole world."

Hyunjin felt his own cheeks warming up, smiling softly.

"This was around the time we met for the first time, around my birthday."  
"Oh yea, you're gonna turn 17."  
"Yes, next week."  
"That's nice."  
"I wanna invite you."  
"Invite me?"  
"Yes, to my birthday banquet."

Hyunjin pulled an envelope from his pocket, handing it to Seungmin.

"B-but aren't a bunch of fancy people going to be there?"  
"Yes, but...I really want you there."  
"I won't fit in though."  
"Hm...Oh! I'll get Minho to get you a suit, you'll be fine if you stay with me."

Seungmin nodded shyly. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Minho appeared. 

"Hyunjin, it's time to go back."  
"Oh okay, bye Minnie."

Hyunjin stood up and began walking back, until he felt himself being tugged back.

"W-wait."  
"What is it-"

Hyunjin was cut off by Seungmin quickly pecking his lips, and then retreating to grab his book from the base of the tree, and running away.

Hyunjin stood there, cheeks tinted, heart thumping, in a daze.

Minho dragged him back to the carriage. 

"Quite the cutie you got there."  
"Hyung, do not start."  
"Okay okay, sorry lover boy."  
"HYUNG!"

Little did Hyunjin know, that Seungmin was also being teased by his own friends.

Back in the village, Seungmin started running back to his grandma's house, he entered.

"Seungmin, your friends are waiting for you in your room."

He nodded, heading upstairs.

"Hi guys."

In the room sat Seungmin's friends, Felix, a foreign boy who moved here with his mother, Changbin, the seamstress's son, and Jeongin, the son of the town florist. 

"Seungminnie hyung, who was that boy?" Jeongin asked.  
"N-nobody."  
"I heard it was the youngest prince from the castle." Felix stated.  
"No way, Seungmin the prince kissed you?" Changbin said.  
"THEY KISSED??" The two youngers exclaimed. 

Seungmin blushed furiously, the three boys prodding him for information, eventually getting him to spill the entire story from the beginning.

Even though both sides hadn't seen the two together for long, they knew that Seungmin and Hyunjin could be happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this story even make sense idk


	4. Night at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's birthday comes around and Seungmin is more than nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo its saturday and im bored

March 20th approached quickly. Hyunjin's castle was buzzing with people getting ready for the banquet, Hyunjin having to practice a speech, several servants getting the castle decorated, filling the banquet hall with table and chairs, and most importantly, getting Hyunjin ready.

"Minho hyung!!!"  
"Hyunjin, you're supposed to be getting tailored"  
"I told them I went to the bathroom."  
"Aish"  
"Anyway, did you get Seungmin his suit?"  
"Yes I did, i estimated his measurements to be around yours, took a little off from height you lanky tree."  
"Hyung!"  
"Kidding, and I was just going to give it to him."  
"Oh okay, good!"  
"Want me to pass on a kiss too?"  
"HYUNG!!"  
"Aish I'm kidding! It's your birthday, go get tailored and wait for the party to start, I'll make sure Seungmin makes it in safely."

Hyunjin was getting his hair styled and put into fancy clothing while Seungmin back in the village was freaking out.

He told his friends that he was invited to the castle, and they blabbed it to the entire village, everyone coming to give blessings, but not time for Seungmin to prepare himself.

"Binnie Hyung, what do I do??"  
"Just wear the suit that cute butler boy got you and go."  
"But everyone is all royal and stuff!"  
"We can make you look the part."  
"We?"

Felix burst through the door, a big bag in his hug.

"Never fear, Felix is here!!"  
"You invited your boyfriend?"  
"HEY!"

Felix chuckled, looking at Changbin who blushed with an angry pout.

"Hyung this night it about Seungmin and the prince, we can have our time later." Felix said with a wink.

Changbin blushed harder, hitting Felix in the arm.

"Whatever, you brought those products from your old town right?"  
"Yep!! This stuff makes your hair shiny and this keeps it in place."  
"What about the face stuff?"  
"It's not face stuff, its makeup, where I come from, men and women both do it."

They sat Seungmin down and started applying the makeup and hair products, similar to what Hyunjin was going through, they both kind of hated it. 

But soon, the sun began setting, Seungmin was escorted by Minho, keeping the invitation in his pocket, and his locket secretly under his tie. 

"Woah...the castle looks so cool up close!!"  
"Wait until you go inside."

Minho led him past the guards, entering the grand hall where the party was being held. Immediately, Seungmin got nervous, the hall was decorated so extravagantly with lights, flowers, and beautiful drapery, he never felt more out of place.

"Hey it's okay, look, there's Hyunnie over there.

Seungmin thanked Minho for the reassurance, walking over to the prince.

"Hyunnie?"

Hyunjin turned around, looking absolutely breathtaking, and Hyunjin could say the same about Seungmin.

"Minnie...you look...stunning."  
"How about you Mr. Prince, you look amazing."

The two laughed shyly, Seungmin fiddling with the sleeves of his suit that were just a bit too long.  
Their silence was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Heyyyyy Prince Hyunjin, how's it going buddy?"  
"Oh Jisung! I haven't seen you in ages."  
"Wow you got taller than me, you're like a tree."

Seungmin watched the two talk, impressed on how naturally they could communicate, must be a royal thing.

"Who's your friend here Hyunjin?"  
"Oh this is Seungmin, I've known him since I was 10, exactly 7 years on this day."

Jisung held out his hand for Seungmin to shake, the latter hesitantly doing so.

"So, what kingdom did you come from?"  
"Um...this one."  
"You're...a commoner?"

Seungmin mumbled a quiet yes before Hyunjin stepped in.

"Doesn't matter if he's a commoner, he's my friend."  
"Woah woah, princey, no need to get all protective. Well anyway, I see a couple of princesses over there who look bored, catch ya later."

Jisung went over the group of girls, who immediately started giggling when he began talking to them.

"Minnie, let's go to the balcony." 

The two stepped outside, the cool night air hitting their faces.

Hyunjin intertwined their fingers, looking at Seungmin.

"You're doing great by the way, you fit right in, he didn't even notice at first."  
"Yea but..."  
"Minnie out of all the people in this hall I wanted to have you here the most."

Seungmin looked up, eyes widening at their proximity.

"Minnie, can I give you a present?"  
"What? But it's your birthday."  
"Just...close your eyes Minnie."

Seungmin fluttered his eyes closed, Hyunjin's spare hand caressing his cheek, moving in closer until their lips touched. Sparks flew between the two of them, Seungmin responding back to the kiss. After a bit Seungmin pulled back, panting softly.

"Can I say something?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you Seungmin."

Seungmin's eyes widened, cheeks burning even more than they were before.

"I love you too."

With those four words Hyunjin swooped in for another kiss, this time, much more forceful than their other sweet kisses. 

Seungmin wrapped his hands around the nape of Hyunjin's neck, while Hyunjin held Seungmin's waist. 

Hyunjin bit down on Seungmin's lower lip, causing him to gasp, using this opportunity, Hyunjin slipped his tongue into Seungmin's mouth, easily taking control of the other. 

After a bit, Hyunjin pulled away, admiring the boy in front of him. Lips swollen, cheeks flushed, forehead beaded lightly with sweat, he was breathtaking.

"Let's go back inside, I have to give my speech soon, and then there's cake."

Seungmin was led back inside, their hands still locked together.

Jisung didn't fail to notice the little changes in their appearances, smirking to himself.

"No wonder he was so protective."

After Hyunjin's party ended, he chose to escort Seungmin home himself.

They stood outside Seungmin's house, under the dim light of the sleeping village.

"I um I didn't ask you properly at the castle, so I wanna ask now."

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, head tilted slightly.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Seungmin stepped closer, Hyunjin nervously expecting his answer. Seungmin leaned closer, placing a kiss on Hyunjin's lips, and before Hyunjin had even recovered from the shock, he pulled away.

"Yes, I will."

Hyunjin blushed slightly, but blushed more when 3 people burst out from Seungmin's front door.

"OH MY GOSH FELIX HYUNG WAS RIGHT!!"  
"Wow our little Seungminnie dating the prince."  
"Binnie hyung, our son is growing up so fast."

The two stood shocked, Hyunjin more confused.

"W-what are you guys doing?"  
"Waiting for you to come home, duh, also congrats Minnie, got yourself a boyfriend!!"

Seungmin blushed furiously, Hyunjin smiling at his shyness. Quickly, he pressed a kiss on Seungmin's lips.

"See you later baby."

And with that Hyunjin headed back to his carriage, going back to the castle, leaving Seungmin a blushing mess, and the other 3 with mouths agape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow i suck at writing kiss scenes  
> subscribe for mooore


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin wants to take Seungmin on a date, but not everything goes his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and once again  
> i am writing  
> in economics class

Although it had only been a week from Hyunjin's birthday, he was dying to see Seungmin again, the village boy was the only thing on his mind 24/7.

During meetings or councils, when he was eating, sleeping, everything was about Seungmin.

"Hyunjin."  
"Mm.."  
"Hyunjin wake up it's almost noon."  
"Aw Seungmin...you're so cute."

Minho looked at him with a bored face, out of everyone in the castle, Minho had to deal with Hyunjin's love antics the most, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Hyunjin Seungmin is at the castle gates."

The prince's eye shot open, scrambling out of bed.

"HYUNG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER I LOOK LIKE A MESS I DIDN'T EVEN SHOWER YET-"  
"HYUNJIN I LIED."

Hyunjin glared at him, causing Minho to chuckle.

"How dare you use my sweet honey baby against me."  
" _Sweet honey baby._ "  
"Shut up! I just miss him.."  
"Hyunjin it's been a week."  
"Still, I wanna see him again."  
"Then do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Take him on a date, bring him to the castle, just take your love to him and not me."  
  


Hyunjin once again looked at Minho, but this time with a sly smirk.

"Are you jeaaaalous?"  
"What? No? Hyunjin stop, just go to your boyfriend."

Hyunjin got dressed and took his carriage down to the village, but he wasn't wearing his super royal attire, so he wasn't flooded by people like last time.  
He made his way to the small bakery, entering, causing the bell to jingle.

"Welcome!!"

He heard that sweet voice again.

"Minnie it's me." 

Seungmin turned around, smiling brightly, running from behind the counter to his boyfriend.

Hyunjin smiled, Seungmin had a bit of icing on his cheek since he was frosting cakes.

"Hyunjin, what brings you here?"  
"Wanted to see you of course."

Seungmin smiled bashfully, until they were interrupted by Felix.

"Hey Prince is back!!"  
"Call me Hyunjin."  
"Wow such a gentleman, he's a keeper Seungmin."

Seungmin punched Felix's arm, taking Hyunjin outside to talk instead.

"I actually wanted to take you on a date."  
"A date?"  
"Yes, we could...take a walk by the river, sit under our favorite tree, I brought a picnic basket with my favorite foods from the castle."  
"I would love to...but I'm working."  
"Hm I think I can help with that."

Hyunjin took Seungmin's apron and went back inside.

"Hey, I'm taking Seungmin for a bit, can you cover for him."  
"Sure princey."

Hyunjin returned outside to a confused Seungmin, telling him that his friend would cover for him.

He then kissed Seungmin's cheek where the frosting was, licking his lips, causing Seungmin to blush wildly. 

The two went by the river, they started skipping stones, Seungmin told Hyunjin about all the wild flowers in the area, and how he used to go fishing with his dad at this same river.

Hyunjin just loved watching the boy talk, how he would get so passionate on different topics or how he would get excited by the smallest thing, it was endearing.

Soon they went to their beloved cherry blossom tree, the two sitting underneath it, picnic blanket laid out. Hyunjin began unpacking all the food, feed Seungmin foreign foods that he could not even believe he was eating. 

After a bit, once all the food was gone, Seungmin cuddled with Hyunjin, the latter petting his soft brown hair. 

"You should come to the castle some day."  
"Would I be allowed?"  
"If I bring you as a guest then sure."  
"Okay...someday."

Seungmin picked his head up, leaning in to give Hyunjin a sweet kiss, the other responding quickly. 

The kiss got hotter and deeper, until they were once again interrupted.

"Jeongin-ah cover your eyes."  
"But Binnie hyung they're so cute together!!"

Seungmin pulled away quickly, pouting that his friends interrupted.

"Do you two mind?"  
"Hey don't yell at us, Felix sent us, said Prince boy made you cover for him, but he's gotta head home."  
"Still, you could have waited until we were done."  
"I don't think Jeongin is old enough to see that."  
"HYUNG."

Hyunjin chuckled, pecking Seungmin's cheek.

"Sorry baby, I'll see you later okay?"

And with that, Hyunjin left, leaving Seungmin to get teased by his friends the entire way back to the bakery and afterwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dumbass wants to put some minsung in here whoops  
> would y'all like that?


	6. The Visit(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin finally comes over to the castle, but unexpected things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wohoho the misung people are gonna be sorta happy (next chapter will be a minsung special, probs if this hits 1000)  
> also hi im in econ again

Summer had sprung up suddenly, the heat was almost unbearable this year, and since Seungmin was surrounded my ovens, he was particularly dying. 

The bakery was always busy in the summer because Seungmin's grandmother makes special orange tarts, the oranges only come in the summer, so these pastries are selling like crazy, putting Seungmin on non stop baking mode. The only day he got off was Sunday, since most people were at church or reuniting with their families, relaxing at home.

Seungmin was lazily laid on his bed, half dressed in a thin shirt and shorts, fanning himself with a random book, until his grandmother called out for him.

Sluggishly he made his way downstairs, where Hyunjin stood in the doorway. Seungmin's eyes widened as he ran back upstairs and literally screamed. Hyunjin smiled as Seungmin's grandmother apologized for her grandonson's spastic nature.

A few minutes later Seungmin emerged again, this time in proper clothes, hair washed, but still blushing from the previous embarrassing events.

"Hi Minnie."  
"Hey, uh, why are you here?"  
"I figured you were dying in the heat and wanted to invite you to the castle where it's nice and cool."  
"Yes please oh my gosh."

Hyunjin smiled and lead Seungmin to the carriage, causing the latter's eyes to sparkle.

"Woah this is so cool!!"  
"Yea it's nice."  
"You get to ride this all the time?"  
"Mhm."

Seungmin was in awe as they walked through the castle, several servants were bowing to Hyunjin, and out of politeness Seungmin bowed back, causing the staff and his boyfriend to smile.

"So this is my room."

Seungmin was once again shocked, the floors were a pretty white marble, the bed was at least three times bigger than his own, a walk in closet, and much more.

The two sat and talked on Hyunjin's bed, Hyunjin playing with Seungmin's soft brown hair while the smaller boy complained about the heat and the struggles of the bakery. It was then that Minho entered the room.

"Hyunnie, my mom said you have a guest."  
"Yes, Seungmin he's right here."  
"No I mean-" 

At that moment Jisung burst through the door, startling Seungmin. 

"Hey Princey what's up?"  
"Oh uh hey Jisung, everything's good."  
"Did I interrupt something?"

Seungmin shook his head. 

"Sorry sorry, I don't want to get in the way of you and your boyfriend." 

Seungmin blushed, looking at Minho for reassurance, who started to leave the room.

"Besides, Hyunnie you never told me your right hand man was such a babe."  
"Minho?"  
"So that's his name, yea, alright you two have fun, I'm gonna go...play with Minho."

With a wink Jisung left the room, leaving the couple stunned.

"You're friend Jisung is...quite the character."  
"Yea he's a bit...flamboyant, but he's a good guy, I just hope Minho can put up with him."

Seungmin chuckled, snuggling into Hyunjin, who continued to pet his hair. 

"Are you sleepy Minnie?"  
"Mm a little."  
"Let's take a nap."

And so the two slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms, but little did they know

_that someone was watching._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof yea short chapter cuz i actually gotta do work now rip  
> hoho who do you think caught them though??   
> (dont worry this scary-ish part won't come until after the minsung so you get some soft before the angst)


	7. Pester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jisung follows Minho around the castle until he agrees to spend some time with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1000 hits!  
> here is the minsung special i promised!!!

After leaving Hyunjin's room, Jisung had one objective, Minho, cute butler boy.

He looked around to see where he could have gone, wandering the halls until he saw a familiar figure tending to a flower vase.

Jisung walked up behind him, whispering in his ear

"Wow, I can't even tell which are the flowers."

Minho got startled, almost dropping the flower vase.

Jisung chuckled at the frazzled butler, who then cleared his throat.

"Prince Jisung, is there anything you need?"  
"Yes actually."  
"Oh, I'd be more than happy to get it for you, what is it?"  
"You."

Minho's eyes widened, feeling his cheeks warm up, and he immediately turned around.

"Um unfortunately I can't do that, I'm terribly busy."  
"Playing with flowers."

Minho turned back around, the red from his shyness replaced with annoyance.

"I wasn't  _playing_ with them, I was watering them, and I have many other things to do around the castle, so if you would excuse me."  
"Fine, I'll just follow you around until you're done."

Minho scoffed, walking away, the young prince following steadily behind him.

Minho thought that Jisung would get bored and try to bother another person, but damn was this kid determined, he followed him everywhere, to the kitchen, the laundry rooms, even when he was cleaning rooms and bathrooms. At one point Minho even forgot he was there, and that was he made his mistake.

"Ah, finally done."  
"Done you say?"  
"Um no I mean-"  
"Well Mr. Cute Bulter, you owe me something."  
"First of all it's Minho, and second of all I don't owe you anything."  
"Oh really, you were the one who was like  _oh prince Jisung, I will get you anything you need_ "  
"I don't talk like that."  
"Besides the point cutie, you owe me a date, cmon." 

Jisung quickly ran back to Hyunjin's room, screaming into the door,

"YO JINNIE I'M STEALING YOUR CUTE BUTLER FRIEND, IS THAT COOL?"  
"Uh, Sure?"

He then slammed the door and returned to a blushing Minho. Jisung took him out of the castle to a rather fancy restaurant nearby, usually reserved for royals only. 

"I'm not supposed to be here."  
"Hey, you're my guest, if they have anything to say, they have to get past me."

Minho smiled, realizing Jisung might have good intentions.

During dinner the two talked, Minho learning that Jisung was more than a lady...or man chaser, but he was actually an interesting person. He was very musically inclined and artistic, which Minho didn't expect at all. 

Jisung walked Minho back to the castle.

"Thank you for the pleasure of taking a cute guy to dinner."  
"Thank you for treating me."  
"Don't sweat it Minho."

Minho smiled once again, he didn't know what overcame him, but he kissed Jisung, softly and slowly, pulling back after a few seconds, looking into Jisung's big brown eyes. 

"Minho..."  
"Hm?"  
"How are you the best person ever?"

Minho laughed shyly, Jisung reconnecting their lips, and by instinct Minho kissed back. 

They kept going until they heard one low whistle.

Minho jumped backed to see Hyunjin smirking and Seungmin's eyes wide open in shock.

Jisung smiled, blush on his cheeks still evident.

"See you later cutie."

Seungmin also gave Hyunjin a quick kiss and started heading back home.  
But Hyunjin still had that stupid smirk on his face.

" _Quite the cutie you got there."  
_ "Hyunjin shut up."  
 _"Okay lover boy."_  
"HYUNJIN!"

Hyunjin laughed, wrapping an arm around Minho.

"I love you Ho."  
"Don't call me that, but I love you too."

And so both of their eventful nights had ended with their lovers heading home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!!!!! :>  
> pls give any feedback!!


	8. Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was watching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at managing updates rip

After Seungmin was dropped off home, Hyunjin headed to the dining hall, he was late for dinner, but that probably meant he'd get to eat with Minho,  
he was wrong.

Woojin sat at the table, a rather angry look on his face. 

"Hey hyung."  
"..."  
"Is something wrong."  
"Yes there is."  
"What is it?"  
"You."

Hyunjin looked at him with a perplexed look on his face. What could he have done wrong? He attended every meeting and he relaxed on his one day off, he didn't do anything wrong at all.

"What do you mean?"  
"You and your little village boyfriend."  
"Seungmin is a good person-"  
"Do you think mother and father would approve?"  
"..."  
"Exactly,not only are you dating a commoner but also a boy, Hyunjin how could you be-"  
"HEY! Don't get mad at me for liking boys when you like them too."

Woojin's eyes widened, his face soon going from shock to anger.

"What are you talking about."  
"Chan hyung, you were all over him all the time, you two kissed-"  
"You saw that?"  
"Yes I saw that, that's why I thought it was okay to be with Seungmin when I was little."  
"That was a long time ago, you can't ruin the family reputation, that's why I let Chan go, I haven't seen him in years."

Hyunjin's face saddened, his brother wasn't a jerk, he was just worried. He walking over to his brother, wrapping him in a hug.

"Hyung we can convince them together, we could tell Mother and Father to here us out."  
"But it's against tradition."  
"They broke tradition too! Father married a common woman, something never done before, but look at how happy they are. We can be happy too, we just have to stand up for ourselves."  
"Aish Hyunnie, who taught you to be so strong."  
"My two favorite hyungs, you and Minho."

Woojin smiled softly, tears swelling in his eyes, Hyunjin wiping them away.

"We can do it hyung."  
"Fighting?"  
"Fighting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of dialouge, im not good at this, riparoni


	9. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never had the throne room seem so terrifying to them

Hyunjin stood next to his brother down the hall, peering over the corner, staring at the door to throne room. 

"Cmon Mr. Confident, get going."  
"You're the older one, you go first!"

The two argued in hush tones to push each others toward the door.

"What are you doing Hyunnie?" 

The two jumped, turning around to see Minho standing with a confused expression. 

"We uh, need to go to throne room..."  
"Oh so you need to be announced? Okay."

Minho head towards the door and the two brothers scrambled behind him to stop him, but before they could, Minho knocked the door, pushing it slightly.

"Your Highnesses, Prince Woojin and Prince Hyunjin request to speak with you."  
"Send them in Minho." The Queen said. 

Minho turned around, nodding for the two to come in.

The brothers took a deep breath, stepping into the room, Minho closing the door as he left.

"What is it boys?" 

Hyunjin took the step forward, still holding Woojin's hand tightly.

"We have something to tell you."  
"Yes?"  
"Hyung and I...we're in love." 

Their mother smiled, but their father kept his stone face.

"With who?"

Woojin lifted his head up.

"Prince Chan..."  
"Chan? You love a man-"  
"Yes I do, I loved him, but I let him go because I feared this."  
"But Hyung isn't the only one. Remember the village boy I invited to my birthday? The old baker who passed away, his son, Kim Seungmin."

Both their parents sat quietly, Woojin slowly began to back down, but Hyunjin held his hand tighter, a sign of reassurance.

"You taught us to be strong, because strong people can lead, and strong people lead their own lives." Hyunjin said.  
"You broke tradition and you are happy, we should have the right to love who we please, man or woman, royal or commoner" Woojin backed up.

Their parents exchanged looks   
"Boys, give us a moment please." their mother said softly. 

The two nodded, slowly backing to the door and exiting. When the door closed they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe that we did that, what if they exile us from the kingdom-"  
"Hyung, calm down, and if they do, then at least we would have left fighting for our love." 

A few moments of silence passed, but it felt like forever, until their father's booming voice from the other side of the door, asking for them to come back inside.

The two went in, met by soft smiles.

"You both are very strong, and I am happy that we raised such strong boys, the kingdom will be in good hands, no matter who is on your side." 

Their eyes widened, running and pulling their parents into a hug.

"Thank you" the both said, running out of the room.

"Hyung!! You should send a letter to Prince Chan! Invite him over!!"  
"What? N-no I can't do that, he probably forgot about me." 

Hyunjin looked at him with a disappointed stare. 

"Minho is going to Chan tomorrow to personally invite him, you are meeting him, case closed."

Woojin gave in, his cheeks tinting pink at the thought of Chan, Hyunjin poking his blushing cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nEXT CHAPTER IS SOME WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN   
> i ended my heart sings for you but i still need some woochan okay, its the softest


	10. Prince's Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan meet after 7 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im in school but my econ teacher left ???  
> so yea hi  
> also i didnt watch the new ep of i am not  
> but i heard woojin got zero screen time  
> aND I AM OUTRAGED  
> so hes gettin some love rn
> 
> stan woojin u cowards

It was short notice, but the next morning right at dawn, Minho was sent to send Chan an invitation. 

Woojin was pacing around his room, Hyunjin knocking the door.

"Hyung are you okay."  
"Yea I'm fine."

After Woojin said those words there was a loud thud followed by several hushed curses. Hyunjin rushed into the room to see Woojin on the ground, it seemed he had tripped on the quilt hanging off his bed.

"Hyung stop worrying."  
"How can I stop worrying? It's been seven years!!"  
"Hey I stopped seeing Seungmin for awhile-"  
"Didn't you write to each other?"  
"How...how did you know?"  
"I found your letter drafts, nice hiding place, under my bed?"  
"Shut up your room was always messier than mine, that isn't the point right now."  
"What if he...doesn't remember me? Or doesn't like me?"  
"Hyung, you'll be fine I swear." 

Woojin took a deep breath, pushing Hyunjin out from his room to get ready. 

Hyunjin walked down the hall, only to see Minho with a guest.

"Minho, is that him."  
"Mhm, Prince Chan this is-"  
"HYUNJINNIE??? Wah you're so tall now, I remember when you were a little squirt."

Chan pulled him into a tight hug, Hyunjin not remembering him being this happy, but I guess Woojin should be the one to judge.

"Hi...Chan hyung? I don't remember you much sorry."  
"Eh it's fine, where's that cute brother of yours?"  
"He's inside-wait did you say cute?"  
"Yea, Woojinnie was always adorable, it's been so long! I used to write him letters, I never got responses though. Is he usually really busy? Or...with someone else?"

Hyunjin's heart sank, he knew he shouldn't tell if Woojin wasn't comfortable, but he put a hand on Chan's shoulder, the older lifting his head up.

"He's been going through rough times, but I can promise you, he hasn't forget about you."

Chan smiled brightly, his dimples spread on his soft cheeks, but heads turned as the heard a door open.

Down the hall stood Woojin, and Hyunjin could swear he saw tears in his and Chan's eyes. 

The two ran towards each other, enveloping each other is a close hug, Hyunjin and Minho taking it as their queue to leave.

"You're still taller than me Jinnie."  
"You...got really good looking."  
"Was I not good looking before?"  
"Uh no I mean yes you were but now you're like manly? Uh I guess-"

Chan shut Woojin up with a soft kiss, Woojin melting at the contact that he missed so much. 

The two separated after what felt like forever, softly panting.

"Why did you cut me off?"  
"I...was worried, about being the heir and ruining the family reputation..."  
"And...?"  
"I talked with my family, and...they're okay with us."

They hugged once again, holding each other tightly, making sure this time to never let go.


	11. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everything worked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this another bs ending  
> you bet it is  
> am i gonna make another fic right as this one ends  
> you bet i am  
> (maybe i have an idea idk how to execute yet)

Things for the Jin brothers went very smoothly after that day.

Chan and Woojin continued their loving relationship and Hyunjin was glad to see his brother smiling so happily.

Not much after the two had reunited did Chan propose, he held a grand banquet for their engagement, and soon enough the two were happily married.

But that did bring some change.

Chan was an only child, meaning he had to take over the throne once his father stepped down, since Woojin had a younger brother, he would have to leave his own kingdom to join Chan in his. 

Hyunjin was now destined to take the throne. The boy had to catch up on all his responsibilities, attending new tutoring sessions, ministry meetings, learning from his father, he hardly had any time to spend with Seungmin.

Occasionally the young baker would come with a box of pastries to help the older boy relax, but would soon had to go because he was busy.

Soon September rolled around, and Hyunjin finally caught a break.

He wanted to relax, and so he took Seungmin, and he headed to his favorite place, the cherry tree in the town.

The two sat underneath, Seungmin was reading from his small notebook that Hyunjin remembered he had since childhood, apparently the latter wrote poetry, most of it being about him. 

Seungmin's sweet voice filled his voice, the cool air brushed past their faces, it was wonderful.

"Hyunnie? Are you awake?"  
"Yes"  
"You seem like you're thinking about something."  
"I am...there's something I need to do."   
"Oh I'm sorry, if you're busy I could go-"  
"No Minnie, tomorrow is your birthday right?"  
"Yea...?"

Hyunjin got off of Seungmin shoulder and crouched in front of him, pulling out a small silver ring from his pocket

Seungmin stared with his eyes brimming with tears

"Kim Seungmin...will you marry me?"

Seungmin just nodded, bringing Hyunjin into a close hug. Hyunjin put the ring on his finger, interlocking their hands.

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im terrible at endings im so sorry  
> but yea  
> hope you liked it woooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> look forward to new chapters! i hope you like this story so far!! and subscriiiiiibe!


End file.
